Aiden Rutherford
Aiden Ezra Rutherford was born on November 5th, 2006 in Galway, Ireland to a William and Amelia Rutherford. He was born fifteen minutes after his twin sister, Addison. He was sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 2016, where he is currently a Sixth year student. 'Biography' House Rutherford The Rutherfords were a prominent English pureblood family on his father’s side. William married Amelia to uphold the family’s blood purity, rather than out of love, for her family was well known for their status in Ireland. The pair moved to Amelia’s hometown of Galway shortly after their marriage and established themselves there. William as a member of the Ministry and Amelia enjoying the privileges of a stay-at-home trophy housewife. When she became pregnant, William was ecstatic to continue his family’s linage and the announcement that she was carrying twins solidified his joy. Early life ''' Aiden Ezra Rutherford was born fifteen minutes after his twin sister Addison. A grumpy baby from the beginning, Aiden loathed being put down and screamed himself purple when not being attended by his nanny or mother. He did not earn the affection of his caretakers for his sour nature, in fact through most of his childhood he was disliked immensely. However, the lad grew spoiled for he got whatever he wanted so that he would not throw fits, like holding his breath until he passed out as he often did when he was a toddler. Ginger haired and freckled like his sister, Aiden was a cute child, when he wasn’t in a rage, and knew it. He learned quickly to use his looks and attitude to get what he wanted when he wanted. At age 5, he displayed his first bit of magic by turning his mother’s hair green when she attempted to persuade her stubborn son that another cookie was not allowed as it would spoil his dinner. Amelia was furious. William on the other hand was amused and quickly rewarded his son with the cookie. The golden child of the family and the heir to the Rutherford name, Aiden could do no wrong. He was a typical child, despite his spoiled nature, with a love of the Irish National Quidditch team and chocolate frogs. '''Hogwarts When he got his letter to Hogwarts, his parents told him all he would need to know about the famous school. While they were blood purists, his parents warned him against open dislike of those of lesser blood. It could be detrimental to his future and so Aiden swore to them he would be careful. Both parents wanted Aiden to be sorted into their alumni House. William for Slytherin and Amelia for Ravenclaw. He was promptly sorted into Slytherin, along with his sister. The sorting hat taking barely a moment to decide on its decision for Aiden. The pair of Rutherfords were close as ever, but quickly grew into their own personalities and circle of friends. Physical Appearance Aiden is tall and slim, with a not overly athletic appearance. He has ginger hair that is often short on the sides and long on the top. It is often unkept on the top because of his habit of running his fingers through his hair. He has'' Heterochromia iridum, which runs in his family. His type is called complete heterochromia, where one iris is completely different from the other. His right eye is light blue and his left is deep brown. '''Personality' Aiden is your sterotypical Sytherin. Rich, lazy, and privileged, Aiden likes to find the easy way and stick to it. He is not above paying his way into good grades and resorting to bullying if his money doesn't work. 'Connections' William Rutherford- father, former Slytherin, a mid tier worker in the Ministry Amelia Rutherford- father, former Ravenclaw, a stay-at-home Housewife Addison Rutherford- twin sister, Slytherin, fifteen minutes older than Aiden 'Etymology' Aiden- derived from the Irish "Aidan", meaning "firey one." The name originated from the Celtic god of sun and fire, Aodh. Rutherford- the surname Rutherford, also Rutherfurd, is a scottish and Nothern English habitational surname deriving from a place in the scottish borders region near Roxburgh. Category:Slytherins Category:Students